greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Ophidian Entity
History Origin Ophidian, also known as Ophidian The Tempter, is the physical embodiment of the emotional concept of Avarice. This cosmic being was born following the entry of the Life Entity into the universe on Earth, which sparked the creation of living beings as well as the birth of the Emotional Spectrum. As sentient beings emerged, the Greed Entity became the fourth to be formed when a creature began to desire something thus sparking the existence of avarice after the births of Ion, Parallax and the Predator. The Thieves Guild Billions of years ago, when the Guardians still resided on Maltus, a guild of 5 thieves stole several items from the Guardians, one of which being a map to a treasure hidden in the Vega system. Making their way there, three of the five still alive made it there, and upon finding the Battery, began fighting over who should possess it. The Guardians intervened with a force of Manhunters, and a furious battle ensued, which killed 2 Guardians, another of the thieves, and the entire force of Manhunters. The Guardians offered the thieves a deal; give them back the box they had stolen which contained Parallax, and stay in the Vega System. In return, they could keep the Battery, and do whatever they wanted in the system without interference from the Guardians. There was only one condition; only one of the two surviving thieves could keep the Battery. Larfleeze managed to win the battery. Larfleeze claims that he was the one who sealed Ophidian within the Orange Central Power Battery, and that it had been "a bit tricky", meaning that the Battery created by the Maltusians had not contained the entity until after Larfleeze had taken possession of it. Agent Orange The Entity was shown in Green Lantern: Agent Orange to be able to whisper to any who possessed it, keeping them greedy and desirous of the battery. When the Guardians attempted to arrest Larfleeze, the current owner of the Battery, Larfleeze kidnapped Hal Jordan, attempting to get his Blue ring. Attempting to stop Larfleeze, Jordan stole the battery, and was immediately bombarded with mental messages by the Entity, trying to entice him into deep greed. It whispered such things as "You could really go for a hamburger", "You deserve your own Guardian", and "I'm beautiful aren't I?". Larfleeze quickly stole it back. The Battery, and the entity, remained in Larfleeze's possession after the Guardians left. The Brightest Day When Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Sinestro uncovered the White Lantern Central Power Battery, each of them attempted to move it but failed. This led to all three attempting to move it, which caused a surge of energy and apparitions in the form of the resurrected Earth heroes to appear. Amongst their number was Aquaman, who told Hal Jordan to "find them". When Jordan asked who he was referring to, Aquaman repeated the statement and declared the names of the various Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum, namely the Predator Entity, The Butcher, Adara, Proselyte, Ion and Ophidian. Hal Jordan later went to North Branch, Minessota to track down Larfleeze and inform him of the danger posed to the Emotional Entities. Furthermore, he attempted to inquire as to how Agent Orange managed to imprison Ophidian, though Larfleeze did not elaborate on this at the time. However, a mysterious figure spoke to Hector Hammond and informed him that the Avarice Entity could fulfill all his desires. Thus, he managed to escape from his prison and journeyed to Minnesota, where he attacked Agent Orange and Hal Jordan. Hammond demanded to know from Larfleeze on how to free the Ophidian Entity, but the alien simply said that he had made sure that the Greedy Entity would remain trapped within the Battery. Upon hearing this, Hammond simply devoured the Battery, which allowed the Ophidian Entity to be freed by possessing the human's body. Distorting his host, Ophidian told Larfleeze that it was now time to get even. However, the desire of its host to gain the affection of Carol Ferris meant that Ophidian departed the scene in its search for her. Afterwards, it was revealed that Krona had returned and was gathering the Entities leading him into a skirmish with the New Guardians. During the fight, Ophidian emerged and battled Krona's enemies and ultimately the renegade Maltusian ripped all the Entities from their respective hosts and travelled to Oa where Ophidian along with its kin were used to possess the Oans thus allowing him to take full control over them. War of The Green Lanterns The Guardian possessed Ophidian was later seen being sent to fight Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner when the two were attempting to reach the Central Power Battery in order to purge it of Parallax's influence. Powers and Abilities Powers *Ophidian is greed incarnate, with all of avarice's power at its disposal. Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Ophidian used to reside in the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery and spoke only to its wielder, enticing them to covet the battery more than anything else. Trivia *Ophidia is a suborder of the Order Serpentes, which is the order of snakes, a clear reference to Ophidian's appearance and biblical symbology. *In Green Lantern #54, we are given the name of the Greed Entity, 'Ophidian'. See Also *Ophidian Entity/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Avarice_Entity Category:Emotional Embodiment